Guardian Angel
by xHelloKittyX
Summary: Luna is a seventeenyear old girl who use to be in the same orphanage as Patty. Patty finds out that Luna lives on the streets and desides for Luna to live with Dante. Dante has a filling that Luna is no ordinary girl. DanteXOC. Ch. 7 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **

**This takes place during the anime….**

**Chapter One **

**A New Home**

Dante walked silently down the empty city street. It was Sunday and no one had called or came in to the shop. Morrison had no work for him either. Dante sighed and kept walking. He preferred to be outside, then inside were Patty was watching one of her soap operas. He did not see what the girl saw him them, they just annoyed the hell out of him.

As he walked, lost in thought, Dante heard music. He looked over the young girl that sat playing a guitar and signing. He saw that she was no older then seventeen, with a thin lanky frame, and lightly tan skin. She wore a pair of orange and black Tripp pants, a blue tank top. A pair of worn out converse covered her small feet. The girl's long blue-black hair was tightly pulled back.

"Dante!" Patty yelled and jumped onto his back.

Dante rolled his eyes and looked back at her. Patty smiled and hugged him. He just shook his head. As he did so, Patty glared at him, and then noticed the girl. She smiled and jumped off Dante and ran to her.

"Lunny!" Patty yelled at the girl.

Luna looked up at her and smiled. She had not seen Patty in a long time, since the orphanage. Luna slowly placed down her old black acoustic guitar, and sat up. Patty hugged her and Luna softly hugged her back.

"What have you been doing?" Patty asked her.

Luna softly smiled.

"Street performing…." She sadly told her.

"But what happened to your dream…Of being a rock star?" Patty asked, her eyes were now big with tears.

"I'm still working on it Pat," Luna, told her.

Patty smiled.

"What have you been doing? I thought you were rich now," Luna asked and glanced at Dante.

"I work at Devil May Cry," Patty told her.

Dante laughed, and Patty glared at him. Luna shook her head and bent down to get her guitar and the case that held some change. She looked over at Patty who was now yelling at Dante. Luna shook her head, placed the change in her pocket, and laid her guitar in its case.

"Well…See you around," Luna told her and started to walk.

"Wait! Where do you live?" Patty asked her.

Luna looked up at the sky. She really did not live anywhere. She just fell asleep anywhere's she could find, and took a shower in gym's that she snuck into. Luna shook her head and looked back at Patty.

"You don't live anywhere…Do you?" Patty asked, as if reading Luna's mind.

She nodded.

"Why don't you come to live with Dante?" She asked.

"I'm sure he has plenty of room," she added smiling.

Dante glared at Patty, but she just ignored him. Luna looked at him, and he glanced at her. She shook her head and turned her head. She hated the ideal, but it was better then living on the street….

"Alright then," she calmly told her.

Patty smiled.

"Yay!" She yelled.

"I'll go clean up a room for you," she said and ran to the shop.

Luna turned to look at Dante. He glanced down at her. She was about a foot shorter then him. (She is tall for her age, but Dante is taller) His cold blue eyes stared into her bright amber ones. He knew something was different about her, but he could not place his finger on it.

"Do you mind?" Luna asked him.

"Nawh…" He told her and shook his head.

"I'll help out anyway I can," she told him.

Dante grinned. Luna glared at him. She shook her head.

"Almost anything," she darkly told him, glaring.

"Of course," he told her and nodded.

_"Damn…To bad," _he thought.

Luna nodded and smiled, as she followed Dante to his shop. She blushed slightly, but hid it. She of course thought he was cute, but she shook the thought off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Half Angel….Half Musician **

Luna sat down on her new bed playing her guitar. It had been three days since she came to live with Dante. She sighed and got up pulling on a pair of grey sweat pants, her converse and a black hoodie. She pulled her guitar on her back, slowly walked down stairs to see Patty watching TV. Patty looked over at Luna and smiled.

"Where's Dante?" Luna softly asked her.

Patty tilted her head over to the bathroom. Luna nodded and sat down on the couch. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about songs to write. Before Patty saw her, Luna was thinking about quitting her dream. Luna slowly closed her eyes, but as she did, the phone rang.

"Devil May Cry," Dante said into the phone.

Luna looked over at him. She did not hear him open the door or anything. She blushed as she noticed that he had no shirt on. Luna hit her head with her hand; she was acting like some schoolgirl squealing over a cute boy. Dante glanced at her and smiled. Luna stood up and walked outside.

"Why do I always do that around him?" Luna asked at herself and walked down the street.

As she walked, she felt someone or something behind her. Luna turned, but nothing was there. She shook her head and kept walking, as the sun began to set. A large black dog looking demon jumped out at her and Luna quickly to a step back.

"Okay…Nice doggy," Luna told it and looked around for anything to use as a weapon.

The demon growled at her, and backed Luna into a dead end. The demon moved in closer and by instinct, Luna pulled out her guitar. She hated to use it as a weapon, but it was the only thing she had on her. The demon lunged at her and Luna hit it square in the head. The guitar gave out a couple of shrieking notes, before breaking to pieces. The demon fell to the ground. Luna knew it was alive for it was still breathing.

"Good job," Dante told her walking into the alleyway.

Luna looked at him, then at the demon that was now getting up. Dante shot it a couple of times, before it fell to the ground dead. Luna glared at him, and then looked at her broken guitar. Sadness filled her, for it was special to her. Dante placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry," he told her.

Luna shook her head.

"It's okay…It was old anyway," she told him and placed the guitar in its case.

"So what was the call about?" She asked, trying to get her guitar off her mind.

"It was about Sparky over there," Dante told her tilting his head to the now dead demon.

Luna nodded again. Dante looked at her, and smiled softly. He kind of liked the girl, but there was something about her. She was not a full human, he knew that, but what she was he did not know. Luna took in a deep breath.

"Where were you headed off too?" Dante asked her.

"Well….I was going to perform, before heading off to work," she told him.

"You?" She added looking at him.

"Going to get a bite to eat," he told her.

"Wanna come with me?" He asked.

Luna blushed slight and nodded. Dante smiled and hooked his arm around her's. Luna looked at him and shook her head. He smiled still and walked. To Luna it also most seemed like a date, little did she know that Dante thought the same thing.

Once at Dante's favorite dinner, Dante ordered his usual and Luna ordered a hamburger, a large order of chill cheese fries and cheery coke. Cindy smiled at them both. Luna looked at her hamburger then began to eat it, within two minutes, she was done with it and her fries, and Dante's was on his last slice of pizza.

"My, you must have been hungry," he told her.

"Yeah…Guess so," she told him and laughed.

Dante quickly finished his pizza and looked Luna in the eyes. She looked back at him, knowing something was up. Cindy came with Dante's strawberry Sunday and placed it on the table. Dante's thanked her, with out taking his eyes off Luna.

"Okay…Why are you staring at me?" Luna asked him, felling a little embarrassed.

"Your not fully human…Are you?" He asked.

Luan took in a deep breath. She should have known that he would ask eventually. She knew that Dante was a devil hunter and a half devil at that. Luna took in a deep sip of her coke and nodded.

"No…I'm not..." She told him.

"And I know your not either," she added.

Dante nodded.

"What are you? You're not a devil…" He began.

"….Angel," she finished him.

"My mother was an angel and a singer and well she met my father who was guitarist and yeah…" Luna told him, not really wanting to talk about it.

"I didn't mean to be noisy…Just was wondering," Dante gently told her.

Luna smiled.

_"So that's why she wants to be a rock star…To be like her parents," _Dante thought.

"It's okay…I just don't remember them and yeah makes me kind of upset," she explained to him.

He nodded, knowing what she meant. Luna looked over at the time and stood up. Dante looked up at her.

"Sorry…I need to run, before I'm late," she told him.

"It's all right," he told her.

"Can you take this back home for me?" Luna asked and handed him her guitar case.

Dante nodded and stood up about to leave also. Cindy came up to him with the bill. Dante sighed, but Luna paid for both of them. Before he could say anything, she ran out the door and down the street. Dante shook his head and left.

"Damn…She didn't need to do that," he said and walked off to a nightclub where there were signs of demons.

Little did he know, that was the same nightclub that Luna had just entered for her first night of work….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Club Hell**

Luna looked up at the run down nightclub. She took in a deep breath and slowly walked into the dark club. She hated the ideal of working here, but she was promised that she did not have to strip like all of the other singers, (which she was glad of.)

Luna was showed to the changing rooms, were she was handed a pair of tight black leather pants and a half black leather midriff jacket that didn't button so it showed her red tank top. Luna blushed at the outfit, but it could have been worse. The middle age woman that showed her in, handed her a pair of tall thin black boots, and did Luna's make up.

"I can't see why you're doing this girly," she told Luna and looked at her, with her weary blue eyes.

The woman was in her late thirties with dark red hair, cold blue eyes, and a thin pale face, on which she wore too much makeup. She was a little shorter then Luna, and she wore a pair of tight red pants and a black see threw shirt (that had a black bra under it). In addition, she was the owner of the club.

"You could have a whole future in front of you," she added.

Luna shook her head.

"I have too…Violet" Luna told her.

Violet shook her head and stood up. She smiled at Luna then turned as her name was called to go up and sing. Luna smiled and waved good luck to her. Violet smiled and waved back, as she headed to the stage. Luna took in a deep breath and listened to the song that Violet sung. It was "Make Me Over," by Hole.

"_Oh, make me over  
I'm all I want to be  
A walking study  
In demonology  
Hey, so glad you could make it  
Yeah, now you really made it  
Hey, so glad you could make it now  
Oh, look at my face  
My name is might have been __"__  
My name is never was  
My name's forgotten…"_ Voilet sung.

After sining Voilet walked back into the dress room and smiled at Luna. Luna took in deep breath, for she knew she was next. Voilet placed her hand on Luna's right shoulder, and gripped it softly.

"You'll do good kid…Hopefully…" Voilet told her.

Luna gave her a puzzled look. Voilet looked at her sadly and took a seat. She pulled out a pack of ciggerates from her pruse that was on the chair.

"I've heard from the other girls, that there are devils here…In my club," Voilet began to spit out in disguest, but as she did so Luna's name was called.

"Good luck kid," Voilet told her, as Luna walked to the stage.

"Wait de--?" But before she could finsh the word, someone dragged her on stage.

Luna looked out to the audince. Stage fright filled her, and she took in a deep breath. Thinking of what song to sing. As she stood there she heard a whisle and she looked at the audince to see Dante sitting in the back on a red velvet couch. She glared at him, then smiled thinking of the perfect song. (Future in my hands, by Elena huston.)

"_Standing where i should be_

_Believing as i'm told to believe_

_Being who i should be_

_Doing what i should do_

_Did you hear what i said?_

_Did you get what i meant?_

_What you saw is an illusion_

_You're living in delusion_," Luna began to sing.

As she sang, devils started to mroph into their true forms. People started to flee, and Dante stood up. He grinned and started to shoot at the devils. Luna contuined to sing, as she did, devils started to swarm around her. Dante threw one of his gun to her and Luna gently chaught it. She began to shoot at the devils around her, while still holding the mic in her other.

"Kept singing Luna!" Dante yelled at her, as he saw that the devil's were attracked to her angleic voice.

Luna nodded and kept sining and shooting. This lasted for about two hours, and Luna fell to her knees on the stage. Dante finshed killing the last devil and slowly walked over to Luna. He grinned and leanded agaist the stage.

"That was fun," he told her and slowly took his gun back from her.

Luna glared at him.

"Yeah…For you," she growled, her voice was dry and horsed.

Dante shook his head and jumped up on the stage, and scooped Luna up in his arms. Luna tried to fight him off, but couldn't. She sighed and shook her head. Dante grinned again and started to walk out of the club with Luna.

"Hey wait up!" Voilet yelled from the street and ran up to Dante.

Luna glanced tiredly at her. Voilet smiled at her and pulled out a thing of cash. She handed it to Luna.

"I wan't have the club up anytime soon…But you did one hell of a show girly," she told Luna grinning.

"So did you," she added and looked at Dante.

Luna nodded.

"Thank you…." She told her and passed out.

Voilet smiled and shook her head.

"She will be great one day," she wispred and walked off.

Dante grinned and nodded. He headed back to Devil May Cry. Once back home he walked to Luna's room. As he laid Luna down on her bed, she held tightly on to him. Dante smiled and gently laid down with Luna in his arms.

"Well at least I get to sleep with you," he softly chulcked to Luna and driffted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading and the comment!!**

**Chapter Four**

**Partners **

Luna blushed bright crimson as she realized that she fell asleep in Dante's arms. She slowly sat up, trying not to wake him. Dante groaned and turned on his side, mumbling something in his sleep. Luna shook her head and pulled out the money from her pants pocket. She counted it and placed half of it next to Dante. She placed another half in her guitar case. Luna looked sadly at the broken guitar, and then shook her head. She placed the rest of the money in her leather jacket.

"Damn…I fell like shit," Luna softly said and rubbed her sore shoulder. She stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Luna looked in the mirror. Her bright amber eyes were outlined in thick black eyeliner, and black smeared lipstick painted her full lips. Luna shook her head and pilled off her leather outfit. She turned the shower on, and took a steaming hot shower.

_"GOD! This fills so great!" _Luna happily thought and stood under the hot water, letting it loosen her taut muscles.

As she stood there in the hot water, there was a loud knock on the door. The door slowly cracked open and Luna looked over at it. She quickly pulled a towel around herself.

"Morning sweetie," Dante told her. Luna could just picture the grin on his pale face.

"Patty is washing the little clothes that you have…" He started.

"Could you hurry….Your interrupting my shower," Luna growled, she did not want to sound rude. It was just that she was tried and her body hurt all over.

Dante chuckled.

"I found some extra clothes that…Well past girlfriends have left," Dante told her and flopped them on the counter, that was next too the door. She heard jingles and taps of metal hitting the counter.

Before, Luna could say eww….Dante told her that they had been washed. He closed the door and Luna went back too her shower. When she was finished, Luna looked at the clothes. Most of them were short skirts, or shorts, with equally short or tight shirts.

"Damn….What kind of girls does…." She shook her head, not wanting to know what kind of girls Dante had dated.

Luna pulled on a black midriff tank top looking corset that laced up in the back. The corset had blood red fancy designs on it. It also showed a little bit of cleavage, but it was better then the other tops, plus she could wear her new black leather jacket over it.

Luna looked at the bottoms and sighed. There were no pants, just short skirts. After trying on almost all of them, she picked one. It was a red Vinyl Mini. She pulled on her long knee high black boots and walked out, with a towel on her head. As she walked out, she saw a young woman sitting on Dante's desk.

"You must be Luna," she said and stood up walking up to her.

The woman held her hand out. Luna slowly took her hand and shook it.

"Patty told me about you…I'm Lady," she told Luna.

"Nice to meet you Lady," Luna told her.

Lady smiled and walked back over to Dante. Luna started to head off to the kitchen. As she did, she saw Dante give some money to Lady. Lady grinned and counted it. After counting the money, she began to talk to Dante. Luna shook her head and walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat. After searching threw the entire kitchen, Luna only found coffee. She made a thing of coffee. Just as she went to poor herself some, Patty and Lady walked in.

"Want some coffee?" Luna asked them.

"Sure," Lady told her and Luna pored her a cup.

"No thank you….It's too bitter…I'll just have some tea," Patty told her and made herself a cup.

Luna just shrugged her shoulders and walked back to Dante's desk. She sat down on it and glanced at Dante who was reading a fashion magazine. Luna shook her head, knowing it must be for Patty, or Dante was looking at the girls in the magazine. She took a sip of her coffee and looked at the picture on his desk. Luna slowly picked it up and looked at the woman in it.

"Is this your mother?" She softly asked Dante.

Dante put down the magazine and looked at her. He smiled and slowly took the picture from her. He laid it back down in its spot. Luna looked at him, waiting for his answer. Lady and Patty, who were playing pool, glanced over at them.

"Yes…You're the first to get it right," he softly told her.

Before Luna could ask him anything about his mother, a customer came in. It was a young woman around the same age as Luna. She had long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. The woman was as thin, but not as tall as Luna was. She wore a pair of short shorts, black high top converse and a black mini halter. She looked at Dante with tears in her eyes, which seemed to hypnotize Dante.

"I need help," she began moving closer to Dante.

Luna noticed that something was up with the girl, and Lady noticed it too. She placed a hand on her gun, but before Lady could shoot at the devil, a green tentacle wrapped tightly around her. Lady swore at the devil, but it was no use. Patty screamed and hid under the pool table. Luna quickly grabbed Dante's sword and slashed at the devil's shoulder. The devil grinned and changed into her true from.

"You dare to challenge me girly?" She hissed as she turned into a gorgon looking creature, only the snakes in her hair did not turn Luna or the others to stone.

"What if I'm?" Luna hissed back and plugged at her heart, but the devil moved out of the way and round housed kicked Luna into the wall. Dante's sword sucked into the wall five feet above her.

"Luna! Take my gun!" Lady yelled and barely tossed her gun to Luna.

Luna ran from the hole in the wall that she created and caught Lady's gun in midair. The devil hissed and glared at Luna with hateful crystal blue eyes. Luna grinned and shot it between the eyes. The devil fell to the ground with a loud thud, and melted away. The tentacle around Lady melted away and Dante woke from his trance. Patty slowly came out form under the pool table.

"Wow…" Lady said and looked at Luna.

Luna tossed Lady back her gun and walked over to the devil. She saw that there was a silver cross pendant on the ground. Dante looked at Luna, as she picked it up. Tears seemed to well up in her eyes, but Luna fought them back and crushed the pendant in her hands.

"Luna?" Dante asked softly.

"The devil was a servant of the devil that killed my parents…" She told him and stood up.

Lady looked sadly at her. Luna shook her head, and took in a deep breath. She did not remember much about her parents, but she would never forget that devil's face. His cold red eyes glaring at her, as he rapped her mother in front of Luna. Luna held back bile and bit her lip, until she tasted salty blood.

"I'll kill that bastard," she growled.

Dante placed a hand on her shoulder and firmly gripped it. She looked over at him. Lady slowly walked over to them and placed a hand on Luna's shoulder. Luna shook her head. She hated others felling pity for her.

"This might be the wrong time….But I want you to be my partner," Dante told her.

Luna smiled and nodded.

"I'll take it," she told him and looked into his cold blue eyes.

He smiled and she smiled back. Luna shook her head and walked back to the pool table. Patty and she began to play pool again, as Luna headed to the door. Dante looked at her, and she turned before heading out.

"I'm starving…I'm getting some real food," she said and walked out into the late morning light.

Dante grinned and shook his head. He was starting to like the girl. Lady looked over at him. She smiled. She just met Luna, but she also could tell that Dante liked her, and frankly, she liked her too, but not in the same way as Dante did. Lady shook her head and went back to playing pool. Dante walked to the couch and laid down, with his eyes closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Past**

Patty marched up to Dante with her hand on her hips. He sighed and slowly opened his eyes to look at her. Anger filled her small ten-year-old face. Dante slowly sat up, and noticed that Lady was already gone. He also realized it had been about twenty minutes since Luna left to the grocery store.

"What is it Patty?" He tiredly asked and looked at her.

"You're disturbing my nap," he added.

"You like Lunny…Don't you?" She asked him.

Dante slightly nodded.

"I do…" He told her, and then did something he never thought he could never do. Dante blushed slightly, but shook it away.

Patty firmly poked him in the chest.

"You better be nice to her Dante!" She yelled at him and poked him again.

"I can tell she likes you too and Luna has had a rough life," Patty added and gave him one last hard poke.

Dante picked Patty up and sat her on the couch next to him. Dante slowly stood up, and she looked up at him. He walked to the door, and then turned to look back at her.

"I will," he told her then walked outside.

Patty shook her head then went to cleaning. She had to hurry up in clean then go back home to her mother. Patty shook her head at the mess Dante left, and then started to mop.

Dante walked to Fridi's and ordered his usual. Cindy came with his order and smiled at him. Dante looked up at her, with a faint smile. He was thinking about Luna, and what devil she was talking about earlier.

"I see that your alone today…What happened to that pretty girl you were with?" Cindy asked him.

"She went out shopping," he told her and dug into his strawberry Sunday.

Cindy shook her head and went to take another customer's order. Not to far off, Luna walked down the street. She saw Dante in the restaurant and smiled softly. Luna slowly walked into and sat down in front of him, placing the grocery bags she carried next to her. Dante glanced up at her.

"Hey," she told him.

"Hey," he replied, with a small grin.

Luna sat there in silence and looked down at the table, as Dante ate. He looked at her then stood up. Luna looked up at him.

"I want to talk to you," he softly told her.

Luna nodded and grabbed the grocery bags. Dante turned and grabbed them form her hands. She shook her head, but let him. She knew that Dante wanted to talk to her about the devil that killed her parents. Luna took in a deep breath as her and Dante walked into Devil May Cry.

Patty had cleaned the placed up and left to go back home. Dante sat the grocery bags down on his desk and went to the couch. He sat down and patted the seat next to him for Luna to sit down. Luna slowly sat down next to him, not wanting to talk about what happened to her ten years ago.

"What is his name?" Dante softly asked her.

He knew she did not want to talk about it, but he had to know. Luna took in a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"Alec," she softly told him, holding back tears.

"Last….I remembered of him, he went back to the demon realm," she added and leaned back on the couch, trying not to remember that night ten years ago.

"Why did he…" He started but shook his head, thinking the answer to his own question.

He knew why Alec killed her parents. An angel to start with would be a great opponent for a devil, a human to kill to lure Luna's mother out….But one thing did not make sense to him. _Why didn't Alec kill Luna? _

"He tried to kill me," Luna told him, as if reading his mind.

She slowly leaded forward and pulled off her leather jacket. Where the corset laced up, a large scar that started from her lower back to her shoulders was shone. Dante slowly traced the scar and Luna shook, from his touch. Dante shook his head and slowly picked Luna up and sat her in his lap.

"Dante…." Luna softly said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay to cry," he softly told her.

Luna shook her head and pulled away from him. Dante looked hurtfully up at her. Luna looked down at her. Unwilling tears were streaming down her face. Dante quickly stood up and tightly embraced her. Luna tried to push him off, but he held on to her too tightly. She sighed, and laid her head on his shoulder. Tears softly streamed out of her eyes, as Dante gently kissed her forehead.

"Aww…How sweet," A man hissed from a top of a roof.

His red eyes glared at the half angel girl. He placed a pale hand on his left eye, to fell the scar she gave him those many years ago. He grinned and looked up at the sky. Soon he would kill her, but he would wait. He also wanted the half devil's soul. Alec laughed in dark pleasure.

"I'll just kill two birds with one stone," he growled and faded into the darkness, leaving a blood red rose behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning! Mid langue!**

**Chapter Six**

**Old Enemies**

**And Mind Control…**

**What else can happen to a girl?**

A week soon past, Dante and Luna had been busy, with work. They were now on a mission for a young woman, whose brother had been kidnapped by devils. Dante and Luna were now on top of a large building, the woman's brother was on the ground passed out, and Luna stood in front of him, protecting him form the devils. Dante was about five feet from her. Both of them were in combat with a horde of skull-faced devils.

"Dante behind you!" Luna yelled and slashed at the demon in front of her, with her long twin daggers that she bought.

Dante quickly turn and slashed at the devil behind him. Luna ran over to Lex (the woman's brother) who was now waking up. Dante quickly finished off the rest of the devils and followed Luna. The heaving rain was now becoming a sprinkle. Lex looked up at Luna and smiled softly.

"Thank you for saving my ass," he told her slowly sitting up.

Luna smiled at him.

"No problem," she told him shrugging her shoulders.

"You better get back to your sister," Dante told him and placed a hand on Luna's shoulder.

Lex nodded and ran down the stairs to the main floor. Luna took in a deep breath and sat on the edge of the building. Dante looked at her and smiled softly. He sat down next to her.

"I thought those guys would bring more entertainment," Dante said and started to clean his guns.

Luna just shook her head.

"Care to sing?" Dante asked her, remembering her voice could lure devils.

"Nah…That's for later," she told him and placed her hands behind her head, and leaned over on Dante.

Luna was also working back at Violet's club, who always seemed to have devil problems. Despite killing devils at the club and people running out, Luna was becoming a popular singer. Luna slyly smiled and closed her eyes. She and Dante were getting closer to each other.

"Prepare to die!" A dark voice growled at her.

Before Dante or she could retract, a large beetle like devil grabbed Luna and threw her off the building. Dante went to jump after her, but the devil pushed him into the ground. Dante growled and shoot the devil and jumped off the building. Once at the bottom he looked around for Luna, but could not see her.

"Please don't let her be dead," he sadly said still looking around.

"Hey Dante…Guess what?" Luna said above him.

Dante looked up at Luna who was floating in the air. Well not floating, but flying. A pair of pure white wings were suspending her five feet up from the ground. Luna smiled at Dante and he grinned at her.

"You can fly?" Dante answered her question.

Luna nodded.

Dante shook his head and smiled. Glade that she did not go splat on the ground. Luna grinned and suddenly fell to the ground. Dante quickly caught her. Luna blushed and shook her head. Dante just grinned at her.

"Guess my wings aren't strong enough yet," she told him.

He nodded and gently placed her back on the ground. Luna fluttered her wings. Dante slowly began to pet them, and Luna turned red again. She still did not know why she did that around him, but the blushing was not as bright as it had been.

"Well…." Luna started then heard her cell phone go off.

Her current ring tone "The Hello Kitty Theme song," began to go off in the dark alleyway. Luna mumbled a cruse to herself about letting Patty play with her phone. Luna quickly answered it, as she saw Dante chuckle at her. Luna rolled her eyes and flipped him off.

"Maybe later," he told her still grinning.

Luna turned bright red and almost dropped her phone, but Patty's voice snapped her back into reality.

"Lunny!" Patty screamed.

"Patty?! What's wrong?" Luna yelled anxiously.

There was no answer, just a muffle and footsteps.

"I would give yourself up if you want the little girl back," an eerie voice hissed in Luna's ear. She knew it was not Alec's voice, but someone else's. Someone whose voice was just as blood thirsty as his.

"You can bring the half breed if you want…It doesn't matter Alec well take him anyways!" The voice darkly laughed.

"Like the fuck he will!" She screamed and hung up the phone.

Dante glanced at Luna, but it was too late. She had already taken off to DMC. Dante growled and ran after her. Luna was the first to make it there, she turned to Dante, but he already ran in. Luna ran in after her.

Luna let out a gasp as she realized she was back in her old home. She looked around for Dante, but he was nowhere's to be seen. Luna took in a deep breath and walked down the corridors that lead to her room. She knew what the demon was trying to do, and she would not let it control her.

"NO STOP IT!" Seven-year-old Luna yelled as she saw Alec rape her mother.

Luna looked at the scene in horror. Her younger self ran toward him, with a knife in her small hands. She managed to cut his right eye, but Alec threw her to the wall and slashed at her back with the knife. Luna watched knowing that he should have killed her, but he left her there, for the scar would do its purpose soon enough.

"YOU SHOWED ME THE PAST! YOU BASTARD! NOW TAKE ME BACK TO THE PRESENT!" Luna shouted to the darkness around her, hoping the demon who was doing this heard her.

"Aww…Had enough…Oh well," a squeaky voiced sadly told her.

Luna opened her eyes and looked around DMC. Dante laid next to her. Luna quickly shook him, but as she did, something pulled her away from him. Luna was thrown to the hard ground. She looked up at the demon that was on top of her.

"Get off!" She yelled and kicked the jester looking demon off, but as she did he started to throw knifes at her.

Luna started to doge them. She went to reach for her daggers, but found that they were not there. The jester let out a shrill laugh and continued to throw daggers at her.

"Fuck!" She cursed and tucked her wings in so they wouldn't get it, but it was too late. A knife went throw the top of her wing and Luna let out a hurt cry.

"DANTE! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS UP!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Luna glanced at Dante too see if he budged, but as she did, a dagger went threw her stomach. Luna glared at the demon that now forced her against the wall. She spat in his face and kicked him between the legs. The demon backed away in pain. After a few moments, he went to stab her again, but it was over for him. Dante shot the demon in the head.

"Bout time," Luna told him and pulled the knife out. Hot blood ran down her mouth.

"Are…" he started, but Luna ran to the couch were Patty laid.

"Patty wake up!" Luna softly yelled and shook her.

Patty quickly woke up and looked sleepily at Luna.

"What is it Lunny?" She softly asked and rubbed her eyes.

Luna smiled and softly hugged her.

"Thank god your okay," she softly told her, then past out.

All Luna heard was Patty screaming and asking Dante what was wrong with her, and the dead jester saying "It's only the beginning…Wait to he starts to control her!" Luna felt Dante pick her up and take her up stairs, and then the image of Alec filled Luna's head. Dread filled her, for he was trying to control her…That's what he wanted to do all along.

"Shit…" She mumbled.

"You said it," Dante replied and kissed her check.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has been a while and sorry that it is short. I'm just having a bit of writer's block. **

**Chapter Seven**

**Love and Goodbye**

Luna sighed and rubbed her head. She knew that Alec was going to kill her, but he did something worse to her. He used the scar on her back to control her. Luna took in a deep breath and slowly sat up from her bed, but as she sat up Luna noticed it was not her bed…It was Dante's.

"Bout time you woke up," Dante told her, as he walked up to her.

Luna just rolled her eyes. Dante grinned and sat down next to her. He handed her a cup of coffee that he held in his hands. Luna slowly took it and took in a deep sip. Dante leaned back on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Dante…I have to leave here,' Luna softly told him, looking into the coffee cup.

"You're not going anywhere girly," Dante, scolded her and grinned.

Luna turned to glare at him, but saw that his face was inches from hers. Dante softly grinned and deeply kissed her. Luna blushed bright red and dropped the coffee cup. It hit the floor with a loud bang. Luna went to pick it up, but Dante gently pushed her down on the bed. He slowly got on top of her and pinned her arms above her head.

"Ummm...Dante?" Luna softly asked looking into his cold blue eyes.

"Yes?" He asked her, about to kiss her again.

"I think…I…" But before she could finish Patty ran into the room.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She yelled and stomped out and down the stairs.

Dante growled and stood up. Luna did the same. She took in a deep breath and walked to her room. Dante walked down stairs and to Patty. Once down stairs Dante looked at Patty, who was watching TV. Dante shook his head and sat down at his desk.

"Damn…" He whispered, whishing Patty did not disturb him and Luna.

Meanwhile, Luna was in her room packing. She had changed into a pair of black leather pants, a red tank and red boots. She had placed her daggers at her sides and her hair up in a tight ponytail. She flew out of her window, so she did not have to face Dante.

"I'm hope I'm doing the right thing," she softly told herself and ran off.

Luna's plan was to stay away from everyone, so if Alec did try to control her. It would be harder for him to kill anyone that was close to her. Plus she was going to find and kill him herself.

_"You will never kill me…" _Alec's voice hissed into her mind.

"Shut up! I will!" Luna snapped at him.

A couple of people on the street looked at her, but Luna just looked down and kept walking. Her new home was about three miles away and deep underground. She had found it when she was living on the streets. It was not exactly home, but it was away from everyone and no one knew where it was.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, Luna found the alleyway that hid the sewer cap to her new home. Luna removed the old cap and made her way down the rusty latter. Once at the bottom she went to the end of the tunnel until she reached an abandon subway station. Luna smiled and made herself at home.


End file.
